


Pint Sized Prompts!

by Jman8009



Category: Dragon Ball, Invader Zim, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jman8009/pseuds/Jman8009
Summary: Based on the reddit challenge found here! https://www.reddit.com/r/FanFiction/comments/5aj8l3/pintsized_prompts_goes_nano_nov2016/





	1. Chapter 1

"So, this is how my life ends... in a world where nobody remembers me." He thought, suddenly sniffling and tearing up. "No resets are going to save me this time...." He tears up more. "I hope at least Frisk is doing alright...." He snifflese more realizing something. "He took my parents, my life.... everything!" he bursts into more tears! Dampening the ground with them. "WHHYYYY!" He screams and starts ripping apart the rock walls with his vines, throwing all the friendliness pellets he had in his arsenal. 

Through his wavy, tear clouded vision he saw, the familiar purple and blue stripes. He sighed. Didn't they have anything better to do?


	2. Dark and Stormy Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Dreemurr brothers are having trouble sleeping~

*Boom!* 

"Aaahh!" The two Dreemurr brothers squealed and jumped to hug each other! The storm had prevented them from sleeping for over two hours. 

They suddenly looked at each other, then smiled. They knew they would always look out for each other. No matter what happened now, they would try and always make the best of it. Making the best no matter what life threw at them. For now, they were together, and that was all that mattered. Frisk reached up and hugged Asriel around the shoulders. 

Asriel bleated a little at the affection that was thrown at him. Frisk nuzzled into Asriel’s soft fur with a sigh of relaxation. Asriel sighed too and hugged Frisk back, gently running a fuzzy hand across their hair and sighing as well. 

Eventually they both curled up together on the bed, nuzzling into each other. “Best brother.” Frisk muttered, “Best Sibling,” Asriel said, finally falling asleep together. This time not a single thunderstorm could wake them up


End file.
